This invention relates to an improved golf club for use as both a sand wedge and a putter.
Various golf clubs have been designed with driving faces on the club head designed to increase the control of the golfer over the movement of the ball. Such designs include driving faces which are not flat.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,756 to Sato discloses an iron with upper and lower wings oriented in the direction of the radial trajectory of the club head during the downswing of the club, in order to impart spin to the ball and minimize air flow turbulence during the swing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,211,708 to Hudson shows a club with a generally concave striking face.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,173 to Haupt shows a club with a concave striking face, wherein the curvature of the face is progressive in the direction of flight of the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,076 to Cella shows a putter with a concave striking face and an upper projection for providing a visual cue and for imparting spin to the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,477 to Phelan shows a golf putter with a horizontal V-shaped groove for centering the golf ball.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved golf sand wedge and putter which allows improved guidance of the golf ball and greater ease of driving the golf ball from sand traps, as compared to prior art golf clubs.